Problem: Let $a,b,c$ be the roots of $x^3-9x^2+11x-1=0$, and let $s=\sqrt{a}+\sqrt{b}+\sqrt{c}$.  Find $s^4-18s^2-8s$.
Answer: By Vieta's Formulas, we have  $a + b + c = 9$, $ab + ac + bc = 11$, and $abc = 1$, so $\sqrt{abc} = 1$.  (Note that the roots $a$, $b$, and $c$ are positive.)

We have
\[s^2 = a + b + c + 2 \sqrt{ab} + 2 \sqrt{ac} + 2 \sqrt{bc} = 9 + 2(\sqrt{ab} + \!\sqrt{ac} + \!\sqrt{bc}),\]so $s^2 - 9 = 2(\sqrt{ab} + \!\sqrt{ac} + \!\sqrt{bc})$. Squaring, we get
\begin{align*}
s^4 - 18s^2 + 81 &= 4(ab + ac + bc + 2 \sqrt{ab} \sqrt{ac} + 2 \sqrt{ab} \sqrt{bc} + 2 \sqrt{ac} \sqrt{bc}) \\
&= 4[ab + ac + bc + 2 \sqrt{abc} (\sqrt{a} + \!\sqrt{b} + \!\sqrt{c})] 
= 4(11 + 2s)
= 44 + 8s,
\end{align*}so $s^4 - 18s^2 - 8s + 37 = 0$.  Therefore, $s^4 - 18s^2 - 8s = \boxed{-37}$.